


TEAM PIT

by Chocorinny_333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Dean is mostly mentioned, Fluff, Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam - Freeform, Lucifer Needs a Hug (Supernatural), M/M, Michael-centric, Other, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam is known as "Four", TEAM PIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocorinny_333/pseuds/Chocorinny_333
Summary: It all began with the Cage. When Michael, Lucifer, Adam, and Sam (AKA "Four") get stuck in the Cage they start to get close. This is the story of TEAM PIT. Let's hope it lasts long (Chuck you better not butt in and ruin things)AKA the struggles of being in a place for a long time without being able to go outside. (Sound familiar?)
Relationships: Adam Milligan & Sam Winchester, Crowley & Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel & Adam Milligan, Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Adam Milligan, Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael & Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

God was a writer. Someone who desired stories more than anything. He had two favorite characters. It’s obvious who they are. It doesn’t really matter. It’s not going to change anything. A pawn has no power in a story. You learn to enjoy the small stuff though. Some consider the endless possibilities once a character leaves the story. Want to know what happens?

  
  


Nothing. When God loses his sight on you, it’s the best thing that has ever happened. You’re at peace. Nothing bad happens to you. Like your back stage. It’s amazing. Being in the game so long makes it really show how great it was to be away. Like a vacation. Once you’re no longer needed, you want to keep it that way.

  
  
  


Rule #1 of not being brought into the story anytime soon, don’t cross paths with the main characters. If you cross paths you’re brought back into the game. And once you're out, it’s hard not to want to stay out.

  
  
  
  


I’m not alone. I have Cage Mates. Three others beside me. We stay in the cage. It’s not all bad. We learn things. The humans have much to teach. And both do. It’s hard to hate the humans. Both of them. We have to watch our step, one of the people in the cage was a Main Character.

  
  


Who’re the other bunkmates? Adam was one of them. He’s forgotten by all, a blessing really. I’m quite glad he wouldn’t have to deal with all the drama. Adam spoke about sports. Like, Baseball. We’d play it every once in a while. Tune into the channels when it came on TV. It was great. We enjoyed ourselves. 

  
  
  


The other one was Lucifer. Known as the Devil. He liked Adam. Which was good. Adam was a cool kid. He wasn’t like other humans. And he didn’t pity himself. Lucifer wasn’t a whiny brat. He didn’t care about God. (“God” isn’t really something i’m comfortable saying much, i’ll just call him “Chuck”.)

  
  
  


Lucifer told stories to Adam. Stories about the before, about the never was. About so much more. Lucifer liked the other one a lot, though. He’s more alike to him than Adam. They have more in common. Although it took awhile to get them to where they are now, they are great friends. Lucifer is a lot more happy now. 

Chuck is an author, a writer. When he creates a story, he doesn’t care for consequences. Seeing as I'm his son, I should have a similar ability. Am I writing a story? No. I’m narrating what is happening. Chuck isn’t allowed to write about something if it’s already being written about. So if i write about the Cage, it’s off limits. Something about copy-right.

  
  
  


And speaking of the cage, it’s not that bad. All those rumors about the torture? Just that, rumors. It’s not painful being in the cage. It’s like being in a room that you can’t leave. We’re not restricted by much. We’re able to create anything inside of the Cage. (Bit of advice? Never create anything living if you're not ready to face the consequences. We tried to make a dog once. It turned awful. Unlike Chuck, we decided to do the right thing. We took it into our care.)

  
  


“Adam, please tell me we can play Mario Kart! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Lucifer tilted his head back with a whine. Well, maybe he was actually pretty whiny. But that was only because he got that way at times. 

  
  
  


“Geeze Lucifer. Why don’t you be louder.” Adam rolled his eyes, he turned his head away to hide his smile. I noticed, but Lucifer didn’t he was busy rolling around on the floor. 

  
  


“C’mon you two. You’re not children.” Four looked up from their book. (We decided to call them Four. Since they are our fourth member in TEAM PIT. Can’t use their name or it’ll garner Chuck’s attention.) Lucifer leaned on Four. Four tried to go back to their book, but Lucifer wouldn’t let him.

Maybe i should start from the beginning. I remember being told by Chuck how confusing it is to hear a story from the middle. I suppose i’ll have to tell you everything from the beginning. Where to start. Let’s begin with our being shoved into the Cage. Our first day inside will be our start.

  
  


Me, Adam, And Lucifer. And Four as well. We were thrown into the Cage together. The reason why is because we were going to start the apocalypse. We were using the humans as our vessels. Lucifer was using Four. I like to think I borrowed Adam for a bit. I don’t like the idea of me ever controlling him without his consent.

“Where are we!?” Four shouts. They were frightened, Adam calmed him down with a few words. I’m glad we had that human. He was quite helpful. Four sat down, put his face in his hands.

  
  
  


“We’re in the cage.” I decide to answer. Four turns to me, they look helpless, and lost. I sat in front of him. I curled into myself, I wasn't used to hell. It was too cold for my liking. I shivered. My wings covered me like a blanket.

  
  
  


“The Cage? So, we didn’t get thrown into an Apocalypse?” Four asked worriedly. I reassured him that all was well. Four looked relieved at the fact. He must be having a hard time remembering what recently happened. It’s exhausting for humans, being thrown into the Cage. He must have forgotten shoving us in.

  
  
  


“Wait! Why are you telling me this!?” Four shouts suddenly in shock. I flinched, I didn't know why back then. I just did. It felt like the right thing to do at the time. I looked down at my lap(I had never been out of Chuck’s influence prior to this, so i had no understanding over free will. I’m just used to the emotions Chuck wants me to feel.). So I had no idea what was going on.

  
  
  


“Does it matter? We’re all stuck in here. Nothing matters. We only have each other. Isn’t it best if we can trust each other? We might be stuck in here for a while.” Adam spoke up. He had a certain way he saw things. I admire him for that. He’s able to make a situation seem more able to be changed, fixed.

  
  


I suddenly realized Lucifer was being quiet. He was in the corner, all curled up. I waited for anger or disgust to rise up. Maybe pity. When it didn’t I felt empty. Why wasn’t I feeling anything? Why didn’t I only feel free, at peace? I hugged my knees close to my chest.

  
  
  


I felt empty. Not full of all the feelings i had before. Maybe my father will get me out. Maybe he’ll save me. My father will get me out! I know he will. My eyes leaked. Something inside me knew my father won’t get me out. If we couldn’t get him out when we were trying to start the apocalypse, then he’ll never come.

  
  


Four was crying. I understood at once. He was crying for his brother. (His brother is still on earth. He had to leave him behind.) Adam patted him on the back. He seemed to be looking grim as well. He must be thinking about what had happened to his life this past week or so. A lot happened to him.

  
  
  


I slid closer to the humans. I hesitated, if i do this, i won’t be able to undo it. Inside my soul I made up my mind. I wasn’t going to let my mid life crisis stop me from helping the two humans with their pain. They lost a lot. And their fall into the cage made them tired.

  
  
  


“Shh. It’s alright.” I rubbed Four on the back reassuringly. It seemed to calm him down. Adam gave me a thankful look, I looked away. I didn’t know what I was doing. It just seemed right. Like it’s what I should do. And not like how it did before. It wasn’t coming from my mind, but my soul.

  
  
  


“You two should rest. Humans can’t stand how tiring it is being thrown into The Cage. I’ll watch over you. When you awake, we can figure out how we’ll deal with our situation. Alright?” I spoke in a soothing voice. One usually used on children or easily spooked animals. Four and Adam both nodded. Maybe while they sleep, I can figure out what happened to me.

  
  
  


I watched them both shift so they were laying down. I let my wings fall over them, providing them warmth. I listened as their breaths turned more slow and deep. It seems they have fallen asleep. I looked over at Lucifer. He was staring at me, in shock. He wasn’t used to me being like this.

  
  
  


“Brother.” Lucifer whispered, he looked up. Our eyes met. I could feel his emotions. He was scared. I held my hand out to him. He shook his head. He didn’t seem to be able to trust himself. (Being the one who had the play the Devil can be harsh when you’re no longer in the role. Chuck doesn’t care for the repercussions of his choices. Now i have a broken brother. Chuck destroyed my brother. For no reason. Lucifer was forced to become a monster. JUst for the sake of Chuck’s ‘Story’.)

  
  


I nodded, showing him my understanding. Lucifer stared at me for a while before leaning back and closing his eyes. He was going to slowly collect more energy. I decided to do the same. I lost a lot of energy from the fall.

  
  
  


As I moved around, I was thrust into a realm. It was unlike any other. It was cold, like the cage, but it felt more chilling. The emptiness of the realm threw me off. I was not used to being close to so much of nothing.

  
  
  


“Welcome.” A blood curdling voice called out in the emptiness. I couldn’t sense anything. I looked around, the realm unsettled me. I felt like the emptiness of the room was crawling on me and squirming inside me.

  
  
  
  


“Over here.” The voice spoke again. I noticed a table, and I approached it slowly. The realm shifted, and I was in a seat. Death sat in front of me. I jolted. Unlike my brothers I had respect for Death. I knew what he did, and stayed away from him. When I heard Lucifer had put him in his service, I felt chilled. Nobody just chained Death. Death was uncontrollable. Chuck couldn’t control him, and that was saying something.

  
  


“Greetings Death.” I spoke politely. I didn’t pretend to not be scared. I was. I knew what I was facing. But if Death appeared in front of me, he wanted to speak. And if he had a desire to speak to me, I had to listen. No matter how much I wanted to either fight, or run off. 

  
  


Death smiled, he seemed amused by my manners. I kept my eyes from wandering. Meeting his eyes was like meeting a leopard. To be honest, he had been the inspiration for it. (The way a Leopard acts when you make eye contact isn’t any good. And such as this case, small movements away is the best choice. Wish i had known that then.). I looked at the table instead.

  
  
  
  


“Hello Michael.” Death chuckled. What Death would say would change my entire existence. I would no longer be the same as I was now. That’s why people say when faced with death they become a different person.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello Michael.” Death sat across from me. He let his scythe lean on the edge of the table to his right. I was transfixed as he pulled a bag out from the darkness of the realm. I listened to the rustling noise as he rummaged through it. He pulled out a sandwich.

  
  
  


I looked at it curiously. I only knew what it was because i was in Adam’s body so i had gained his knowledge of such a creation. Adam liked them, called them burgers. There was a vague memory of a woman (His mother) smiling and setting down a bag where there was a burger. He had that memory under those of his cherished ones. All of them with the woman were in that section.

  
  
  


I stayed silent, waiting for Death to make the first move. Death was similar in age to Chuck. As well as his unparalleled and unexplainable existence. I felt a similar aura from him as I did Chuck. Or at least before Chuck decided to start his writing. Back when he was actually respectable. I winched, I still couldn’t insult him. At least I'm able to see the truth.

  
  
  


“That’s right. He’s a writer.” Death swallowed. There was a bite in the burger now. So, you’re supposed to eat it. I frowned as I recognized Death words. Could he read me? How could he know what I was thinking about? 

  
  
  


“Writer.” I repeated silently. I acknowledged this was true. I nodded, I slowly looked up from the table. I stopped before meeting Death’s gaze. Death simply started on his fries. He was relaxed and unperturbed. It made sense, to him I was simply a child. I knew this because he viewed Lucifer much the same.

  
  
  


“You must feel it too. The truth about him.” Death shifted his ring. My attention immediately went to it. It had great power. I felt my lips twitch upward at the memory of Four’s brother playing Death. He had failed horribly. 

  
  
  


“I feel different. I don’t feel so full of stuff anymore. Of feelings. I’m empty. So….why do i feel free?” I asked him in a quiet voice. Death was obviously more knowledgeable than me. If I want answers I should ask someone who might answer. And even if he doesn’t I feel like I would come out having learned something.

  
  
  


“I suppose i could tell you that much. What you’re feeling is normal. You’re out of his control now,” Death met my gaze. I held my breath. His eyes weren’t as empty as they were cold. Uncaring. “That’s Free Will. The True Free Will. Not the one he writes about.” I tried to move my gaze away, but I froze. I wasn’t able to move away.

  
  
  


“Why..” I croaked out. I felt suffocated. It was a new feeling. As an Archangel, one doesn't get suffocated. Angels don’t need to breathe. Death raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue. “Why are you speaking to me? Usually one such as yourself wouldn’t speak to one in such low standings as me.” I rasped.(Death finds alot below them. It’s not arrogance. It’s just a fact.) It felt as though I was being choked by an invisible force.

  
  
  


“Later. You don’t seem ready. Hungry?” Death waved a hand towards the human food in an offer. I accepted it. I let a memory of Adam instruct me as I take a bite. I could understand why Gabriel would eat human food. It wasn’t all bad. And the flavor of the ‘pickles’ were what enticed me to take another bite.

  
  
  


Death laughed, he seemed entertained. I ignored him, letting myself enjoy it. So maybe humans weren’t all bad. If they’re able to make something this good, maybe it was best the apocalypse never happened. I paused, the apocalypse. Right. It wasn’t to end humanity. It was to draw Chuck out. Of course, it didn’t work. Not in any universe. Being hit by Castiel sent me through a spiral of random knowledge.

  
  
  


I saw another universe. One where I had won. One I lost. All of them. Chuck never came. God never came. He never came. Yet. Yet he was watching. He just didn’t care. Or, maybe he ran away. Maybe the responsibility was too great. Proof of it was, he brought Castiel back. Castiel. Seems he might be making him one of his favorite characters.

  
  


“You should be waking up soon.” Death slid his hand across the table till he touched his scythe. I folded the plastic wrap the burger came in. If i ever get the change, i might eat another. This wasn’t all bad. I thought about how Four’s brother also loved these things. Maybe it was an inevitable thing. Liking these things.

  
  
  


“Will we speak again?” I watched as Death stood up. He gripped his scythe with one hand while he held his bag of food with the other. He smiled, perhaps amused by my question.

  
  
  
  


“Unfortunately, yes. I’ll give you some time to get acquainted with your new friends. Think about what I've told you.” Death turned to leave. He stopped, and turned back to me, “You wouldn’t happen to know where I can find some good pizza, would you?”

  
  
  


I blinked, giving him a confused look. Death chuckled, and faded away. I blinked, suddenly I was back in the Cage. I looked around. Four and Adam were whispering to each other in the corner. Lucifer was curled beside me. When had he gotten there? I lifted my wing above me. 

  
  
  


I felt a jolt inside myself. I remembered a memory. One where we were younger. When I was raising Lucifer while Chuck had been away. I thought back to the warmth of those days. Back when Lucifer trusted me more than anyone else. I remember promising I would protect him from even Father. So why did I fight against him? Why did I feel chained after humanity was created? I must have been a pawn that far back...

  
  
  


“Hey, Michael…” Four hesitated. I lifted a hand. I needed a moment to steady myself. Being free from Chuck left me with so many emotions and truths that had been hidden from me till now. I put my hand down.

  
  
  


“Do you feel better?” I asked. Four looked surprised. I was so concerned for his well-being. I met his gaze and didn’t look away. I needed an answer, so I would wait until I got one.

  
  
  


“Y-yeah. I’m good. Thanks Michael. Really. Adam and I were thinking about how we would deal with this actually. We wanted to know your thoughts on things.” Four smiled, a bit nervously. He didn’t seem used to speaking to angels. And Castiel doesn’t count. He really only acknowledges Four’s brother. 

  
  
  


“Hmm...let’s see what we have first. Memories. You remember everything, right?” The three nodded, Lucifer more small movements than large ones. “And Lucifer and I are able to create anything as long as we know everything there is to know about it. I think we could make a deck of cards.” I thought about how John had once played poker to get a date with Mary.

  
  
  
  


“We could make chips. For betting.” Lucifer piped up. He looked excited. Four and Adam looked at him hesitantly. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s a good idea, Lucifer.” I answered slowly. I wanted him to feel alright around us. After all, we’ll be stuck here for maybe all eternity. Just the four of us.

  
  
  
  


“We could have a team name.” Four added. Adam gave Four a look. I nodded, if it made things a little easier, then sure. A team name. 

  
  
  
  


“Fearsome Foursome.” Lucifer snickered. Adam rolled his eyes. Four sighed. He didn’t look amused.

  
  
  


“Nerds squad.” Adam put in. He decided to add his own horrible team name. Four groaned, a bit embarrassed. I felt glad I had Adam’s memories, and John’s. I was more understanding of them now.

  
  
  


“Team Pit?” Four nervously looked at us. He waited for someone to disagree. We all shared a look.

  
  
  


“Till further notice, we’re Team Pit.” Adam grinned. Lucifer smiled a little. Four nodded. We were going to get to know each other a lot these next few moments. (It’s hard to tell the time in the Cage. Not sure how long we’ve already been in there.)

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you like this Lucifer!?” Four shouted distraught. Adam looked up from what he was doing. What was going on? Were they arguing?

“You know why. I never truly desired this.” Lucifer answered calmly. You could see the sadness leaking out from his soul. Adam turned to me, a brow raised. 

“I know. I know. I’m just...I can’t stand it! Just..don’t do it ever again. At least, without warning me first.” Four was looking a bit red. I tilted my head curiously. Was he sick? He couldn’t be. It’s the Cage. You can’t be sick in the Cage. (Some ups and downs to being down here.)

“I-” Lucifer began. Four shook his head, he moved so he was now sitting beside Adam. Lucifer sighed, his head drooping. He sat beside me. He looked up at Four, he quickly dropped his head back down.

“Hey you two! What’s up?” Adam gave them both a questioning look. Four and Lucifer turned away from each other. I shook my head, Lucifer must have done something embarrassing. If not, why else would Four not share?

“That’s enough. You don’t have to speak of it if it isn’t something you wish to share with us.” I reassured them both. Four smiled at me gratefully. Lucifer grinned, seemingly cheered up.

“Right. Video games. Did we explain it to you well enough?” Adam turned to me and Lucifer. Four smiled when we nodded. If we didn’t understand it by now (Considering how long they were explaining it to us) we’d never understand.

“What game?” Lucifer asked, closing his eyes. Four and Adam shared a look, they turned to us simultaneously. 

“Super Mario.” They crossed their arms. I glanced at the game that appeared in Lucifer's hand. I imagineered the console. Four and Adam looked pleased. Well, I'm glad someone was pleased.

“Wonder if we’ll ever get visitors. I mean, it’s Hell. Doubt anyone could avoid coming here for too long.” Adam set up the system, putting the controllers into the holes in the console. Four put the game in.

“It’ll be a little longer.” I answered. We already had a tv, a couch, air conditioning, a game shelf, books, and other things. We’ve been here long enough to make this stuff. (It takes knowing all there is to know about something to make it. So it takes a while)

“I wonder who decided to take over Hell this time.” Lucifer said to himself thoughtfully. He’s originally supposed to be in charge of Hell, but he never liked it. That and he was in the cage now. I’m sure if said current ruler of Hell came, Lucifer would actually be very welcoming.

“Okay! We’re all set!” Four waved us over. We sat down, holding a controller. This much we knew. We remember from being in their bodies momentarily. 

Adam chose a toadstool, and said he liked the little fungus. Four chose Mario, he said he reminded him of his brother. I chose Luigi while Lucifer chose the other toadstool. The game started. It was one of those games where you have to finish the area. 

When one player dies, they can come back. As long as they have more lives, at least. If all players die, the area is exited or restarted. Depends on the circumstances, honestly. 

The goal of the game is to get to the main boss, finish the area, and move on. It goes until you’re at the last castle, where you could save the princess.

“That seems kind of stupid. The princess could save herself. She could just kick Bowser, and escape. Women aren’t unable to fight.” Lucifer frowned. He thought about Lillith and Abbadon. Both were two of the strongest people he knew. And they both preferred to be referred to as women.

“Who knows. Maybe Bowser made a deal with the princess. Mario and Luigi are plumbers. Maybe they’re unknowingly helping Bowser out. And maybe the princess is in charge.” Four theorized. Lucifer nodded, that made sense. 

“Maybe she wants a vacation, and only being kidnapped gives her that.” Adam added in. Four pointed a finger at Adam, nodding his head in agreement.

“Are the toadstools spies then?” I frowned. All three turned to me in shock. They hadn’t really thought of that. 

“These fish! They’re so annoying!!” Lucifer growled angrily as he tried to move past them for the 5th time. He kept dying from them. He clenched his teeth in frustration.

“Lucifer. It’s fine. You just have to wait until they move away.” Four rolled his eyes, having already gone pat the fish. Adam was jumping, trying to get a big gold coin.

“If it’s that hard, bubble, we’ll get past them ourselves, and you can just get popped when we’re done.” I informed him. Lucifer paused, he smiled. He bubbled, letting us do the work. And once we were done, we popped him out.

“Thanks Michael.” Lucifer grinned. I shrugged, it was the least I could do. We couldn’t really move past this if we don’t all make it.

“Hey, Adam. Could we trade Yoshies? I want the green one.” Four had a yellow Yoshie. He liked it yeah, but they liked the original color best.

“Alright. Fine with me.” I watched as the two got off their Yoshies and traded. Four now had the green Yoshie, while Adam had the yellow one. I looked at my own ‘Yoshie’, it was blue. Lucifer’s was red.

“I-it’s tongue!!!” Lucifer shouted in shock. Adam and Four laughed at Lucifer’s reaction. He stared in shock as the Yoshie’s ate the tomatoes. Their jaw dropped when they saw Four’s Yoshie eat an enemy and spit them out behind them.

“It’s a dinosaur.” I stated. It was weird when one thought about it. Two italian plumbers, two fungi, dinosaurs, and turtles. Bowser might be a turtle dinosaur hybrid. Seems likely.

“I want a Yoshie.” Lucifer almost whispered in awe. I shook my head. He drooped, but gave me an understanding look. We shouldn’t make a living creature unless we’re ready and willing to be responsible for it.

“Oh. We’re at the boss.” Four readied themself. Lucifer got a hit in but died soon after. Four stayed for a bit longer, but also died. So it was only Adam and me. While Adam dodged I hit the enemy. The enemy flew up. It moved the ground. Adam hit it before jumping away.

I got hit, making myself small Luigi. Adam hit it again before running again. I ran towards the enemy. All or nothing. I jumped on it. The enemy is defeated. Adam and I share a high five. Adam ginned at me, I noticed I also had a wide smile.

“We won!! We’re a great team, y’know?” Adam laughed, full of adrenaline from fighting the boss. I nodded, unable to answer. This was the best I've ever felt over beating an enemy.

“Lucifer died first.” Four snorted goodnaturedly. Lucifer nudged Four with their elbow. Four giggled. Lucifer rolled his eyes pouting (He was playing along). Four laughed at the look on Lucifer’s face.

“At least i got a hit in.” Lucifer teased back. Four crossed his arms and gave him what was known as the “Bitchface”. Lucifer put a hand on his heart and made a look of mock surprise.

“No! Not the face!!!!” Lucifer gasped mockingly. Adam snickered, entertained by their antics. I couldn’t help but smile as well as I watched the two. I’m glad to see whatever they had been arguing about hadn’t ruined their friendship. The two of them had gotten rather close these past few flames. (What we call the weeks under here. Sparks are days. And lava was months. Infernos were years. It seemed like a good idea at the time. And it’s easier to live under here with a concept of time.)

“Micky! Save me from this monstrous being!” Lucifer hid behind me, giggling. I thought back to a memory about Gabriel and Lucifer hiding behind me after they pranked Raphael. They had gotten him very angry. I smiled at the nostalgia. Gabriel. I wonder if he knows we’re in the cage. 

“Michael. If you protect him, you’re also going to be a target.” Adam grinned. I crossed my arms, looking back at my brother.

“I’m not worried. The ones who should be worried are you.” I grinned. Adam gave me a look of shock, but quickly replaced it with a fond smile. Four crept close to me slowly.

“Team fight! Michael and me versus you two!” Lucifer shouted. Suddenly we were in a battle. Of course, we’re going to use pillows. And it’s not a fight to the death. But we had a lot of fun. I don’t remember the last time we were this happy. Maybe we never were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Crowley!!! First visitor!!!

Lucifer had been reading up about humanity. He had admitted he didn’t really hate humans anymore. He hated people, sure, but not humans. He had inclined his head to Adam and Four at that. Being stuck in the cage with both of them must have made him more accepting of humans as individuals.

Pride swelled inside me. He has grown immensely. Lucifer has learned much, and is still learning. Four and Adam would explain things humans used. The most recent thing they have taught us was a phone.

You can use it to communicate and play games. I found it interesting. The last time I was down on earth they used boxes to communicate with each other without being near each other. They spoke inside and the other heard it from their own box.

“Something is happening.” Lucifer sat up. I felt the Cage shudder and shift. Now this was unusual. This hasn’t ever happened before. I caught Lucifer’s gaze. We turned to Four and Adam, both were still asleep. We’ll have to deal with this before they awaken.

“I sense your presence. Come out. Show yourself.” I spoke up, finally after a while of letting my gaze wander around. The sound of their footsteps as they came closer. Lucifer leaned against the Cage bars, relaxed. 

A demon. No wonder Lucifer wasn’t worried. I didn’t look away from the creature. I had never met a demon before. To be honest i almost thought they were a joke the angels that went downside made to scare everyone else.

“Well, well. Guess I really got the right information. This is the Cage, right?” THe Demon looked around, eyeing the TV inside. He looked at it curiously. He must not know about it. He didn’t seem to know what it was. 

“That it is. How may we help you?” Lucifer asked in a fake cheerful tone. He didn’t speak much to his creations, so he had o idea how to react around them. The demon looked surprised, like he expected Lucifer to become a savage best and try to get out of the bars. For what i don’t know, to kill him?

“Right. Actually, I was mostly curious. I wanted to know if the Cage was actually real.” The demon shifted looking uncomfortable. I felt bad for it. Or “him”. I shouldn’t call demons “it” just because I'm not used to them.

“How demonic.” I joke, looking at Lucifer. Lucifer rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching upwards. He wasn’t used to me joking, but I was learning. And I owed it to myself to change. If I didn't, I'd just repeat my mistakes. 

“Sinful indeed. Curiosity led Eve to be banished from the Garden.” Lucifer agreed, a wide smile on his face. The demon looked between us. He looked surprised. He must have not expected to have a welcoming greeting from The Devil and an Archangel.

“Actually, if you two came out of the Cage, would you try to destroy earth again?” The demon quarried on our goals. Lucifer turned away, I'll have to answer instead. Not like i mind. It would actually do some good to tell someone.

“Before we continue our conversation...your name. You know of ours. We’d like to know yours.” I requested. I had no desire to tell anything to one who wouldn’t even speak their name to me.

“Crowley. My name is Crowley.” The demon, Crowley, answered. I nodded, accepting that answer. I knew it wasn’t entirely true. He must have changed his name. I noticed Lucifer had a look of recognition across his face.

“You’re the new King of Hell! Well, good on you! Let’s have a drink to celebrate! Pick your poison!” Lucifer clapped his hands, excitedly. A gleam in his eyes. Crowley gaped, he wasn’t expecting that. To be accepted by The Devil.

“I-i’m fine with anything.” Crowley continued to stare. I waved glasses into existence. Lucifer chose the champagne. He poured it into the three glasses. He stretched his arm through the bars, handing the glass to Crowley.

“Hey, if you want, you can come inside!” Lucifer offered. His offer was sincere. He had no ulterior motive. I could tell. Being in heaven made it so you were able to tell the truth from lie. Especially when you were in charge of it. Which i was.

“The answer to your question, Crowley, is no. We wouldn’t try to destroy the earth. I’m not willing to give up video games or cartoons. I think i’m really starting to appreciate earth and its ways.” I chuckled. Lucifer hummed, nodding in agreement.

“Oh, and could you tell the loser demons to stop wailing. I’m not into ruling over them. Tell them to stop annoying me.” Lucifer added. He had no desire to be King of Hell. He strummed his guitar(He really likes music. Makes sense he’d like to create his own.), and played a few notes. He shifted. The springs don’t seem right for him.

“If i said, i could let you out of the Cage for a while…” Crowley began. I turned my head quickly. Lucifer snorted at the sound my neck made and went back to his guitar. I signalled Crowley to continue. “I could let you out for a while. Unfortunately you would only be able to wonder Hell.” 

“Really now. Now that’s interesting. Seems Daddy dearest might not be so final with his sentences after all. How’d you figure it out, Crowley?” Lucifer looked over at Crowley. He looked impressed. Crowley straightened, a smile now on his face. Seems he’s finally comfortable.

“Crowley. What do you desire?” I tilted my head to him. Lucifer got up, walking to his shelf, where he usually put his instruments. He set it down, leaning it against the side of the shelf.

“A few things. Mostly information. You know, knowledge is power.” Crowley explained. I hummed, tapping my fingers to the bars. I thought about it. Everything he said and more.

“How about this. You come visit us, tell us about what;s happening on earth, heaven, maybe even hell too, and we’ll trade it with information of our own. We can’t really leave the Cage. Not without them.” I jabbed my thumb at where Four and Adam lay. Crowley nodded in understanding.

“Oh! And some rules! No lies. Can’t trust information otherwise. It goes both ways. No hurting those two in any way. We gotta trust you. One more thing, don’t tell anyone about this. Not now, not ever. I don’t care if you’re being tortured. You won’t tell anyone.” Lucifer held Crowley's gaze. Crowley accepted the terms.

“Same here then. If anyone comes here asking if i came to see you, don’t rat me out.” Lucifer nodded. He found that an acceptable wish.

“Great! Come in! Come in!” Lucifer popped Crowley inside. I rolled my eyes. Right, they had to seal the deal. I watched as Lucifer rolled out a contract. He signed with his grace. I did the same. Crowley signed with his soul. Lucifer rolled the contract up, it disappeared.

“If you ever wish to pull it out, it’s available to be taken out!” Crowley tried to get the contract, it appeared in his hand. He nodded, putting it back into the pocket dimension.

“Right!” Lucifer clapped loudly. Four sat up, he groaned. Adam yawned, he looked over at Crowley. He was too sleepy to really understand what was going on. Four flinched, fully waking up before Adam.

“Right, this is Crowley. Crowley these are the two we told you about. Crowley is going to be coming around alot. You can trust he won’t hurt you.” I promised Four and Adam. Both nodded, knowing i wouldn’t promise something unless i knew i could uphold it.

“You’re a demon.” Four noticed. Crowley nodded slowly. He didn’t know how they would react. Adam smiled, shaking his head. He turned to look at me. He didn’t look happy. Must be because I suddenly sprung someone on him. Not to mention that someone was a demon.

“Yes. I am.” Crowley hesitantly looked around. There was a lot more than just a tv here. We added a carpet. The idea of being on the cold floor hadn’t been a good one for any of them. We have a few other things laying about. We also have a place where we can rest. The beds Four and Adam use are confusing, but it’s understandable. They don’t like sleeping on the floor.

“Great! We’ve been brooding it out since we don’t have enough players. Glad you came.” Four and Adam cackled, whatever they were up to was no good. I smiled, being trapped in here couldn’t be boring. Not with those two around to ruin any moment of peace.

“Don’t keep him too long. He’s only here for a visit.” Lucifer shouted at them. Four gave him a thumbs up. Lucifer smiled fondly as he watched Four and Adam lead Crowley off towards one of the shelves, whispering. They had a dark look to them. And their aura gave off an evil vibe.

“IF one person can visit, maybe others can too. Hey, it could get less boring and dull here.” Lucifer nudged me with a grin. I chuckled, shaking my head. Lucifer walked off towards the brothers, I followed not too far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer calls Four (AKA Sam) Samael. Lucifer and Michael feel more connected, and Adam and Four get some brotherly time.

The Cage was a pretty big place, it kind of looked like a house now. There was the living room, and they had a place to sleep. No toilets though. No need for one as we are now. Things inside the Cage are different. You don’t get sick, you don’t need the bathroom, food isn’t required. And you can access all channels from earth without a satellite. (But that was mostly Lucifer and myself at work)

  
  
  


While Four and Lucifer were far away, watching a wrestling match, Adam was talking about his life before it changed. Before all this happened. I listened attentively, smiling a little as my brother screamed excitedly for what seemed like the 100th time. Adam also paused every once in a while to chuckle as Four whooped pumping a fist in the air.

  
  
  


“Hey, Michael? Can i ask you something?” Adam suddenly turned serious. I knew Lucifer would say ‘You just did!’ if he were in my position. But it didn’t seem like it would do any good. Michael nodded, urging Adam to continue. “Is my Mom..?” Adam hesitated.

  
  
  
  


“In Heaven? Yes, I personally made sure she would be sent there. She was accommodated greatly.” I answered honestly. Adam smiled, he hugged me. I froze, I wasn't used to this. I haven’t been hugged since before the creation of humans. I blinked, suddenly realizing I should hug back. Adam chuckled, amused.

  
  
  
  


“Michael, thank you. For everything you’ve done. You’ve done so much for me. And I know it’s not only me you’ve helped. I remember when he was unable to smile without being in pain.But look now” Adam looked towards Four, who was now all better. It was mostly because of Lucifer and Adam though. I haven’t really done much.

  
  
  
  


“I didn’t really do anything. It was all thanks to you and Lucifer mostly. I only helped a little.” I answered, looking down. In all my time alive, I wasn't used to thanks. I wasn’t ever thanked. Not really. 

  
  
  


“Actually. About Lucifer. He seems a bit better, yeah. But...he still doesn’t look alright. Maybe you could talk to him? He’s your brother. I could use this as an excuse to spend time with my brother, too.” Adam gave me a look. It was one a cat would give their owner when they wanted something. I tried not to let it get to me. Tried to ignore it. I doubt anyone ever could ignore a look like that. Not like I could resist it when Lucifer did it.

  
  
  


“Alright. I have been wanting to talk to him. It’s just, I thought he might need some space. Having me there could suffocate him. I wanted to give him time. I suppose I can't put it off any longer, though. I’d never get to it if i did.” I sighed, shaking my head. Adam grinned, these three were really changing me. I had a lot of firsts with these three.

  
  
  


I looked over, and it seemed the match ended, so if I wanted to speak to Lucifer, now would be the time. Adam walked over to Four, he asked him it was alright if they had a little ‘Brotherly time’. Four agreed, he stood. Lucifer looked up, he grinned at Four.

  
  
  


“Have fun with your brother, Samael!” Lucifer winked. Four turned red, he shook his head, smiling softly. Adam and I shared a look. That was cute. Maybe we could make a bet over how long it could possibly take for them to move onto more than nicknames. Adam led Four to the table near where we kept the books. Makes sense, both are book nerds.

  
  
  


“Are you gonna spend time with me too, Mickey.” Lucifer teased. But I saw how he looked hesitant, like I might just walk away. I noticed the hopeful look in his eyes. He actually wanted me to send time with him. I smiled, sitting on the couch beside him.

  
  
  


“Of course, Lulu.” i replied, using the old nickname we used to call him when he was younger. (We= Me, Gabriel, and Raphael) Lucifer smiled, looking grateful. He picked up the remote. He took a moment to look at it before handing it to me. He didn’t dare to look at me. I blinked, Lucifer usually hogged the remote. He never let anyone else choose the channels. This was surely an honor.

  
  
  


I took it with a smile. Staring at him, I changed the channels. He reacted when I stopped at a cartoon. I let it stay on that channel. Lucifer looked interested. He was leaning forward now, barely blinking. He only got like that when he was really focused on something. I smiled, leaning back. It brought me great joy to see the brother I raised being happy.

  
  
  


“Lulu.” Lucifer looked at me for a moment. He seemed to be waiting for something. “How have you been?” I whispered. I realized what the tension between us has been. We really have been avoiding this for too long. I suppose I deserved it though, losing his trust. I did do the deed that ruined his life.

  
  
  


“Michael.” Lucifer restarted sternly. Right, we were still linked to each other even now. It was just, too long since he’s been able to sense my thoughts. Him being in the Cage made me unable to feel him. Sense his presence. Now that we’re both here, we can communicate. 

  
  
  
  


“It wasn’t you. It was that stupid babboon butts fault! He made you do things, and feel things you wouldn't have felt otherwise. I know. He did it to me too. To Samael. To Adam. Nobody is free from his influences. Well, except some demons. But that’s because i’m a genius!” Lucifer preened.

  
  
  
  


“You really are. I’m proud of you Lulu. How much you’ve grown, and how much you’ve learned.” I smiled. Lucifer turned red. He wasn’t used to me praising me. I guess that’s what happens when you get separated from someone for a long time. I raised him though. So I have more rights than Chuck does towards Lucifer.

  
  
  


“Micky. I have to confess something.” Lucifer put his hands into fists. He clenched his jaw. I tilted my head. I put a hand on his shoulder, letting him know I wouldn't be mad at him. Lucifer’s eyes watered. He had guilt pooling out from him. That one emotion was strongest.

  
  
  


“I killed Gabriel.” Lucifer looked up at me, crying. My eyes widened, I pulled him in for a hug. Was that why he didn’t feel comfortable? Because he felt guilty over this. I cleared my throat.

  
  


“Lucifer...Lulu. Gabriel. Gabriel’s alive.” I told him. Lucifer looked up at me quickly. He saw the truth in my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders, eyes wide. He grinned, clearly happy. Gabriel had been his favorite brother. He had taught him all about pranking

  
  
  


“Really? He’s really-?! Really!!?” He hugged me tightly, happy that his brother was still alive. I smiled, seeing him like this made me feel warm inside. It’s been so long since we’ve been like this. I hope to be able to make up lost time.

  
  
  
  


“Samael! Gabriel’s alive!” Lucifer shouted at Four. Four looked up from what he was doing. He grinned, giving Lucifer a thumbs up. Four liked Gabriel, he had been funny. He had told Lucifer all about Gabriel, and how he was as the trickster. Lucifer had looked proud.

  
  
  
  


“That’s great, Luce!” Four shouted back. Lucifer blushed a little at the nickname Four called him. He turned back to me, a happy look on his face. Four looked towards me. He smiled, ‘Thank You’ he mouthed. I nodded.

  
  
  
  


“Who’s Gabriel?” Adam turned to Four. He wasn’t talking loudly, but I had good hearing. I smiled, i should tell Adam about him next time i had the chance. I let Four tell him about my brother instead.

  
  
  


“Micky. Thank you.” Lucifer smiled. It was one of his small sincere ones. The ones i usually got back when i was still raising him. I felt something hammering away inside. I was getting emotional, perhaps. But I really did miss him.

  
  
  


“Hey! Lucifer! Michael! Look!” Adam called out. We turned towards him. Four and Adam simultaneously held up what they had been previously working on. I blinked, not understanding what it was. I turned to Lucifer. He just stared, not even blinking.

  
  
  


He laughed after a while. Once he began, he couldn’t stop. He was soon holding his sides. I shook my head, turning back to get a closer look at what the two had made. Adam rolled his eyes. Four chuckled, happy Lucifer had found it entertaining.

  
  
  
  


“Is that your hand?” I finally asked. I looked at the table, it had paper, pens, glitter tubes, scissors. I noticed glue as well. Adam thought about my question for a moment, then nodded. He put his hand on top for proof.

  
  
  
  


“You guys made hand turkeys!!” Lucifer cackled. He found it hilarious. Lucifer rolled off the couch, his chest now starting to hurt from how long he’s been laughing. Four suddenly had an evil look on his face. He whispered in Adam's ear.

  
  
  
  


“How about you guys make a hand turkey too?” They turned on us, a glint in their eyes. Lucifer stopped laughing. He got up. He made his way to the table Four and Adam were. He grabbed a paper and a pen. He put his hand on the paper and traced it with the pen. I grabbed a chair and sat beside him. I decided to try my hand at making a turkey without my hand.

  
  
  
  


Lucifer put the eye on the thumb. He added glitter. A lot of glitter. Gold, blue, pink, red, white, orange, purple, and even green. Soon his turkey was covered in glitter. I stared down at my own turkey. I had colored it to make it look like a real turkey. I may have gone a little overboard.

  
  
  
  


“Wow. Michael. That’s really good.” Adam and Four stared at my turkey. Lucifer smiled, giving me a proud look. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. I picked up the picture with his turkey. I liked how it looked. I wouldn’t mind if turkeys really looked like that.

  
  
  


Adam and Four gave me a look. Oh. Did I say that out loud? Oops. Lucifer smiled at me, he seemed happy that I liked it. Of course, I did though. The colors were mixed rather well so it didn’t look like a blot of colors randomly put on a paper.

  
  
  
  


“Let’s hang them up.” Four suggested. We looked towards a patch of wall we had added in. We could hang them there. 

  
  
  
  


“What’re these for anyways?” Lucifer asked Adam. He knew Adam wouldn’t make up anything far-fetched and ridiculous. Four usually trickedLucifer into believing things that weren’t true. It was all fun though, so Lucifer didn’t mind. He liked how devious Four could be.

  
  
  
  


“Thanksgiving is coming soon. So we thought, why not honor the turkeys?” Adam grinned. Four grinned, giving his turkey a hat. Lucifer took the turkeys and put them on the wall. We all stepped back to admire our handiwork.

  
  
  
  


“If this is what we do for Thanksgiving, i can’t wait for Christmas! I’m gonna memorize all the Christmas carols i can. And once it’s the season, I'll sing till exhaustion! You’ll join me, right Michael?”Lucifer turned to me, giving me his puppy eye. I couldn’t resist.

  
  
  
  


“Of course. I’ve always enjoyed Christmas.” I agreed. Lucifer gave me a happy look. He started telling Four everything he would do once it was the Christmas season. Adam turned to me with a grin.

  
  
  
  


“So, did you talk to him?” Adam raised an eyebrow. I nodded, I was glad I did too. It wasn’t much, but the talk they had mended their bond. Maybe one day they can talk about everything else in finer detail. But for now, he’ll take what he can get.

  
  
  
  


“Good. Me and my brother were getting worried there. You two looked so sad. We’re glad you’re all better now.” Adam put a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, letting him know how grateful I was for his consideration. I truly have grown to love these three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four: Why do you call me that?
> 
> Lucifer: Samael?
> 
> Four: Yeah
> 
> Lucifer: It fits you.
> 
> Four: Really?
> 
> Lucifer: Yeah. It's more your name than it was ever mine.
> 
> Four: Aww. Thanks, Luce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Lucifer's perspective.

  
  


Hey, Lucifer here. I’m taking over for Michael today, hope you don’t mind. I know I was The Devil for a while, but if it makes you feel better, I'm also an angel. Archangel to be exact. And not as evil as many believe. (“Not as” doesn’t make me a baby with a diaper, golden hair, holding a bow and arrow. Humans. Yeesh. I can’t get that image out of my head. Ew.)

  
  
  
  


“I know you hate it, but just deal with it Luce. Stop being a baby.” Samael rolled his eyes. He’s still not over how freaked out I am over humanities concept of angels. It’s traumatizing. Even Michael agrees. And he’s a prick. Has a stick up his- uh- self, and everything. (Samael doesn’t want me cussing. It’s a drag, I know, but I gotta do it. He says i gotta speak clean, or not at all.)

  
  
  
  


“I’m not being a baby, Samael! Honest! Being a baby would mean being THAT. And I'm nothing like that. I mean, look at it!!!” I cringed away. I felt nauseated. This was horrible. I won’t ever be able to survive. Maybe I could add that to the list of cons. The pros are winning out so far, but humanity won't be safe if it has more stuff like this.

  
  
  
  


“Okay, okay. Wow dude, i didn’t know you're so passionate about hating it. You know, my Mom apparently got me one when I was barely a month old. I was told she said it would watch over me or something.” Samael picked up the weird, creepy, ugly, ceramic, well painted baby angel thing. I inched away slowly. I wasn’t scared of it. It was just freaky. In one of those ways. Like it was watching me.

  
  
  
  


“Please.” I begged. I couldn’t take it anymore. I covered my eyes so I couldn't see it. If I couldn't see it, it didn’t exist!! I don’t care if it sounds childish. It is true enough. I heard Samael move, I don't know what he was doing, but I wasn't looking. A crashing sound. 

  
  
  
  


“Hey. I got rid of it. If you don’t like it, there’s no reason for it to stay. You can uncover your eyes, Luce.” Samael reassured me. I slowly moved my arms away from my eyes. Samael was right. I looked at the broken shards of the baby thing. I snapped my fingers, removing the pieces from existence. 

  
  
  
  


“You got the ability to make things disappear, and you don’t use it when you need it.” Samael shook his head, amused. Samael looked over to where Adam was sitting. Michael was conserving energy. I did it last time, so it’s time to do so. It’ll take a while, so until he awakens I'm here.

  
  
  


“Well, I didn’t know if you wanted it. And I'm willing to ignore even that for you. That’s how much you matter to me.” I confessed, face burning enough to cause a dark red blush. Samael blinked for a moment, but soon smiled. He looked touched.

  
  
  


“Thanks Luce. Next time ask me though. I don’t mind meeting you halfway and talking about things so we’re both comfortable. Honestly, you’re better than my brother at least.” Samael huffed, a memory of his brother in his mind. He always talked about how annoying his brother was, but I know he misses him. But Samael doesn’t let that stop him from having a good time whenever he can though.

  
  
  
  


“Notice how close our brothers are?” I pointed towards Adam and Michael. Samael huffed, obviously having thought about it already. I grinned, I hugged myself and made kissing noises. Samael laughed, looking at me like I made his day. I’m sure I did. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah. They seem to be the only ones who haven’t realized it yet.” Samael grinned, looking at Adam. Samael, over the past few Cage Months, has gotten to know Adam enough to read him emotionally. I’ve noticed Michael and Adam exchanged sweet looks myself.

  
  
  
  


“Hey. You’ve told me alot about your brother. I just wanted to...talk about mine? Maybe? If you’ll listen. I haven’t..spoken about them in a long time.” I smiled hesitantly. I didn’t want Samael to be forced to say “yes”, so I waited. 

  
  
  
  


“Sure. I don’t mind. Go ahead.” Samael urged me on. I felt more at ease now that Samael seemed open to the idea of hearing about my brothers. I thought about where to start. What should i talk about first?

  
  
  
  


“Michael raised me like your brother did you. So when Michael was busy, I decided to help out with raising Gabriel, you know? Taught him how to be the trickster he is. We used to prank Rapahel, a lot more uptight than Michael. At least Michael can play along at times. Raphael has no sense of humor though.

  
  
  
  


Anyways, I remember this one time we got Raphael so mad he was raging. It was hilarious, till he chased after us. We hid somewhere. We thought for sure Michael would give us away, but he led Rapahel off in the opposite direction. He sat us down and asked us what happened. Big surprise. Michael laughed. He found it funny!

  
  
  
  


One of the memories I hold closest to my heart was times like that. After that Raphael had calmed down. We were scared he’d punish us, but he just ruffled our feathers. See? Even Rapahel isn’t a complete jerk. You know, I missed them so much. I’m glad I could see Michael again. But I want to see how much Gabriel grew too!

  
  
  
  


I want to see Rapahel. Want to watch as he’d give me a sour look, but when I'm not looking he’ll smile happily. See him roll his eyes when I try to make jokes. Click his tongue when I pull a prank. Watch him try to keep his prickly, sour, cranky attitude but fail by smiling. I wouldn’t mind meeting all my little brothers who were so small when I was still in Heaven…” I leaned back in my chair. Samael had a soft look on his face. He pulled me in for a hug.

  
  
  
  


I felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside me. I hugged Samael back. Man, humans were amazing huggers. Especially Samael. I don’t think i’d ever want to hug anybody else. I mean, he’s pretty warm, but he has this soft inside that makes one woozy. Feeling full of love. Wait! Were hugs transfers of happy feelings?! That would be pretty freaky. But cool. Very cool.

  
  
  
  


“Thanks for telling me, Luce. I know it’s hard to talk about stuff like this, thank you for trusting me.” Samael took my hand in both of his. He gave me a look unguarded by any walls. I froze, nobody’s ever trusted me enough to be anything but guarded around me.

  
  
  
  


“No. Thank you, Samael. For letting me talk to you. For being someone I can trust.” I looked down at his hands on top of mine. I let myself enjoy the emotional moment for a while. It’s good to let yourself feel. Too much can be a problem though.

  
  
  
  


“Anyways, what’d you wanna do today?” I looked up, grinning at Samael. Samael huffed, he knew what I was up to. I want to move away from the emotions before it gets too much. He slowly moved his hands away from mine. He looked around, thinking.

  
  
  


“Board game? Card game?” I continue, seeing Samael still thinking. Samael had his thinking face on. It was the one where his eyebrows pinched together, his eyes looking down, and his mouth thrown into a frown of concentration. What? I’m perceptive is all.

  
  
  
  


“How ‘bout UNO?” Samael finally decided on. I kept back a sigh of relief. I thought he’d never answer, or that when he did, it’d be way too late. I didn’t want to wait that long. I shrugged, I was fine with anything as long as I wouldn't be bored. Samael shuffled the deck.

  
  
  
  


I watched as he drew 7 cards. I did the same. I looked at my hand, not bad. Samael put a random card from the deck. I let him go first. It was saying something if you let someone else go first. That you were confident you could win.

  
  
  
  


I changed the color on him, I didn't want him having it easy. Samael drew and put down a card. I watched as Samael’s cards in his hand increased and decreased. I looked at my own hand now. I could win.

  
  
  
  


Samael now has only one card left. I’ll have to make him draw. This was a game of luck. How will I win? How will I beat him? I looked between the two cards in my hand. The word “UNO” echoed in my head. Samael couldn’t be allowed to win.

  
  
  
  


“Who’s winning?” Crowley popped in, asking curiously. Samael grinned, shushing Crowley as he pointed to me. I rolled my eyes. I could still win this. I wasn’t going to lose to Samael. 

  
  
  
  


“Ooh~! Tension.” Crowley teased as I concentrated on my next move. I finally decided to draw. I kept my poker face, not letting anything come across my face. I set down the draw four. Samael groaned, I watched him draw with a gleeful smile. I don’t know how much we’ve been playing now, we’ve had a few games now. We were in a tie in our wins. 

  
  
  
  


“Guess it’s your win, Luce.” Samael sighed as he watched me put down my last card after having shouted “UNO”. Samael put it down on the board. Samael reshuffled the deck. He  u shered Crowley to sit down. He gave him 7 cards. I slowly slid the list of rules to him. He read it carefully.

  
  
  
  


“You want me to play.” Crowley stated almost like a question. Samael nodded, he had a vague memory of having met Crowley before The Cage, but he didn’t feel endangered so he didn’t mind him much.

  
  
  
  


“C’mon Crowley! You’re a pal! Of course we want you to play. And it can be fun, playing with someone new for once!” I grinned. Crowley smiled, seeming to warm up to the idea of playing with us. He’s a chill guy. I didn’t mind him much. Samael liked the updates on his brother Crowley gave him. Made him not hate him like he did other demons.

  
  
  
  


“Right. Luce, who should go first?” Samael asked me. I pointed to myself then to Crowley, then last to Samael. He rolled his eyes, knowing I wanted to make it hard for him. Samael turned on his game mode.

  
  
  
  


“Uno. I win.” Samael shouted finally. Crowley and I shared a look then turned to Samael. He rolled his eyes, he didn’t like how surprised we looked at him winning. We had tried hard to make it hard for him and he still won. Of course we’d be surprised.

  
  
  
  


“Huh. Let’s play again?” Crowley asked. We both nodded at him, UNO was hard to stop playing, especially when we were at a tie again. I watched as Samael added a strike for himself. I huffed, crossing my arms. I was in the lead, but Samael caught up quickly. (I say quickly but the game took what felt like an hour.)

  
  
  
  


“Nice! Great job Crowley! Second game and you’re a full on UNO player!” Samael held up his hand for a high five when he saw Crowley win. Crowley gave him a high five. I smiled, showing my teeth.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, right. What’re you here?” I tilted my head in curiosity. Crowley barely had a lot of time for a social visit, not that we’d mind if he did. It’s good having someone you weren’t stuck with to talk to.

  
  
  


“Things aren’t easy when you’re King of Hell. I just thought I'd come for a little visit.” Crowley shrugged. I blinked, Crowley must really have it rough. He didn’t look too good. I turned to Samael. He seemed to have the same idea running through his head as me.

  
  
  
  


“Well Crowley. You’re always welcome here. You’re our friend now.” Samael smiled reassuringly. Crowley seemed stricken by what Samael said. Must have never had many friends. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah, sorry man. You’re stuck with us. No sane moment when you’re our friend! And there’s no backing out!” I grinned, teasing Crowley. I have to admit, I have gotten attached to Crowley. He’s been pretty great. Not to mention he’s brought us many gifts. Let it never be said that the Devil cannot be bribed with presents!

  
  
  


“Well then, guess that’s my kind of friendship. Hey, Moose...thanks for that. What you said, I mean. I think i might take up your offer.” Crowley smiled, a sincere smile. I’ve learnt that Crowley had a lot of emotions. Turns out not all demons are emotionless, even if they have no soul. Or maybe Crowley’s just special. Whatever it is, he’s our friend. So we’ll stick with him, and see how this ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Michael's POV! Enter": Aunt Amara!!!

  
  
  


When an angel rests, it’s nothing like how humans do it. It’s mostly like a charger. Such as for the console Lucifer has gotten attached to. Angels need to recharge, they go through realms and dimensions to gain such energy. Some would say it’s like an out of body experience. One is able to go anywhere when in that stage.

  
  
  
  


Perhaps that’s why I am where I am. What led me here? Perhaps I was simply called. I thought back to my conversation with Death. I wonder if he’ll come back to speak to me anytime soon. Not that I mind when he comes. I don’t wish to rush him. It’s rude. Not at all how one should treat Death, the Reaper of all souls.

  
  
  
  


There is a small pounding noise, or maybe that’s the sound of footsteps. Someone was here. I looked around, like where I saw Death, this place was full of nothingness. I looked around, it seems a little less sinister and more stifling. This seemed to be an enclosed space.

  
  
  


“Michael.” Someone called out. The voice was familiar. My chest tightened. I felt I could almost recognize who that came from. I tried to think back as far as I could. Who could it possibly be? A touch shocks me out of my thoughts. I turn quickly.

  
  
  
  


“Amara.” I whispered softly. I stared at her, trying to see if this was truly her. I felt for her presence, it was one I could always recognize. It truly was her. But how? Chuck said she was gone. Forever. Never to return. Was this also something he lied about? I growled angrily at the thought.

  
  
  
  


“Michael. I’m so happy to see you again.” She held her hands out to me. I didn’t even hesitate. I walked straight into them. She embraced me, holding me tightly. I held her, hoping this was truly real, and she won’t disappear.

  
  
  
  


“Aunt Amara...How..?” I rasped, unable to speak. If i was human the closest term would be that i was choking on my breath. (But since i am an angel, i have no need to breathe.) Amara was sending out her feelings of love, happiness, grief, and confusion all around us.

  
  
  
  


“Him. He sent me here.” Amara answered, her voice quiet. She might not be used to speaking, she has been here all alone. I nodded, it made sense. Was he never a good person? Was he always the way he was now? 

  
  
  
  


“Chuck. He calls himself Chuck now.” I frowned. Amara rolls her eyes, she isn’t amused at his antics. I found myself with a warm feeling inside. Amara had always been someone I had enjoyed talking to, as well as being around. She was “Cool” as Adam would say.

  
  
  
  


“What happened while i was...away.” Amara asked, hesitantly. Almost expecting me to get angry at her. I frowned, it wasn’t her fault. Nothing was. I didn’t blame her for anything. It was mostly Chucks fault anyways. 

  
  
  
  


I told her everything that happened. From Chucks lies of what happened to her. To Lucifer getting the Mark of Cain then being thrown out by Chuck. To Chuck abandoning the world. To the apocalypse. I smiled as I told her about Adam and Four. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re in the Cage?! How dare he!!? Are you alright?” Amara asked, looking me over. She was really worried. I smiled, showing her I was alright. She sighed with relief. (Right. This is Amara. Sister of Chuck. And my Aunt. She’s also the Darkness, but that’s not important. Apparently Chuck had trapped her here and lied to us all. Telling us Amara was gone. Permanently.)

  
  
  
  


“I’m alright. The Cage isn’t so bad, actually. Adam is amazing. He’s taught me much about humanity. And Four suggests good books. I enjoy reading them. Lucifer has learned so much as well. Of course, it turns out Lucifer has never been giving freedom. The same is here. We were literally puppets. 

  
  
  
  


After entering the Cage, we were stipped from his grip. We were free. It’s the first time I was free. I don’t remember ever not being controlled by him. I think the Cage is the only good thing Chuck has ever done good for us.” I told her.

  
  
  
  


“Michael. I’m glad some good has come your way.” Amara admitted. She was tired of us always being dealt bad hands, like Chuck has rigged the game. (I don’t doubt it.) Amara looked around in the room they were in. 

  
  
  
  


“Aunt Amara. Do you want to sit?” I asked slowly. I watched as she nodded, and sat on the floor. I did much the same. I created a ball of something and handed it to her. She looked down at it. She smiled, she gave me a grateful look. She missed something when she was surrounded by nothing.

  
  
  


“I was tricked by him. He deceived me. Made me think he would apologize. Then, he trapped me here. I can never forgive him. I have been here for so long, I have had time to think. Had time to see. Cain told me about Chuck. 

  
  
  
  


To think he would pretend to be a human. I’m so angry at him. I know he’s not sorry for anything he’s done. Michael. You were in Heaven until recently. How bad was it?” Amara played with the ball, calming down.

  
  
  
  


“Now that i’m gone, it’s falling apart. But I have given Raphael all he needs to keep Heaven safe. I told him what he’d need to do to keep it safe. Told him not to let the apocalypse happen again. Told him to protect our brothers and sisters. Our family. 

  
  
  
  


I brought Anna back. I couldn’t help it. It broke me, seeing her destroyed. So I brought her back. I gave her a choice. Human or Angel. She chose human. I let her have her second chance. She occasionally prays to me. Thanks me for all I've done for her. 

  
  
  
  


Zachariah and Uriel, I decided to let them be. I don’t think they’d have been happy. They weren’t willing for humanity to be as it is. Uriel used Lucifer as an excuse to do all that he did. 

  
  
  
  


Made friends with Crowley. We all had decided on it together. Crowley tells us what happens outside of the Cage. He comes by sometimes just to take time off from his job. It’s the stress. I would know, I ruled Heaven since Chuck left.” I tossed an apple at her. She had destroyed the ball. So I gave her something else.

  
  
  
  


“What’s this?” Amara looked confused. She turned it around in her hand. She inspected it carefully. I smiled, Amara was always confused over creation. She didn’t hate it, just didn’t understand it. To be honest, that’s one of the few things Chuck actually did that was good.

  
  
  
  


“An apple. They grow on trees. The trees are grown from the seeds found from inside. You put the seeds in the dirt, water it and give it sunlight. Humans eat it. Some put it in food, like pies.” I explain to her carefully.

  
  
  
  


“I see...You’re almost done resting. You’ll have to leave soon...Michael. Will you come back? I’m all alone here...Or..maybe i could come to you. Since the Cage and where I am now are both places to trap people, I could cross over to where you’re trapped.” Amara offered. There was hope inside her. Hope that she could come see me again.

  
  
  
  


“Let’s schedule it before you come. Need to prepare Lucifer for your arrival. Other than that, it’s worth a try. Better than staying here forever.” I watched her take a bite of the apple. She could just make it disappear, but i suppose she wants to enjoy it. I made a box full of them. She smiled at me, warmly.

  
  
  
  


“See you soon, Michael. Tell Lucifer I miss him when you get the chance.” She slowly faded from my sight. I jolted, sitting up. I was back in the Cage. Adam put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I gave him a grateful look.

  
  
  
  


I looked around. I saw Four and Lucifer playing UNO with Crowley. I got up, making my way towards them. Lucifer looked up from his cards, turning to me. He grinned, something snarky about to come out of his mouth.

  
  
  


“Lucifer.” I start, stopping him from saying something. He must have recognized something on my face. Was it too obvious? Lucifer set his cards down facedown of the table. He gave Four and Crowley a warning look. He got up, letting me guide him to somewhere a little more private.

  
  
  
  


I told him about Amara. Told him how Chuck tricked her, locking her away. I explained everything. Lucifer didn’t react, he just nodded. He didn’t speak until i was done. Even then he just took a moment to think it over.

  
  
  
  


“She- She can come anytime. Tell her that next time you see her. Tell her, I missed her too. And I look forward to seeing her soon.” Lucifer looked down for a moment. He hugged me all of a sudden. I hugged him back. If anyone understood what Amara went through, it would be Lucifer.

  
  
  
  


“Right! Crowley! Samael! You better not have peeked at my cards!!” Lucifer shouted, stomping over to the top of them giving them the stink eye. He sat back down. He slid out a chair for me. An invitation to play next round. Adam sat next to me. 

  
  
  
  


“Now, why would we do that?” Crowley asked, giving him an innocent look. I snorted, shaking my head. Crowley was anything but innocent. Four fluttered his eyelashes at Lucifer to throw him off. Lucifer didn’t fall for it. He shoved him off his chair, rolling his eyes.

  
  
  
  


“UNO.” Lucifer shouted. I had been watching them go through a quick game, Four had two cards left, while Crowley also had one. He had previously been the one to say UNO. If Lucifer doesn’t win this round, he could lose. 

  
  
  


Crowley and Four grinned, they were sure he wouldn’t be able to put down a card. He had no green cards. Lucifer will have to draw. I whispered to Adam what the two were planning. Adam huffed out a laugh.

  
  
  


“I win!” Lucifer smirked, as he put his last card down. Four and Crowley gaped, mouth open in shock. Lucifer sat back, arms crossed. He cheated, but I let it go. Crowley and Four started it.

  
  
  
  


“Michael!” The two turned to me. They wanted me to say whether he was cheating or not. I shrugged, I wasn't going to get into this. Lucifer grinned at the two, laughing at their shock.

  
  
  
  


“You cheated!” Four screamed, finally figuring it out. Crowley nodded, unable to speak. Lucifer gave them finger guns with a grin. 

  
  
  
  


“Now, why would i do that?” Lucifer said mockingly. The two groaned. Adam laughed, I smiled, this was good. Being here together. If we could be like this, I wouldn't mind being trapped in the Cage forever. Being separated from my brother for so long makes me not want to have that happen again.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Hearing about it was surprising. To hear Castiel, quiet, brooding, and lingering, would fall for a human? It wasn’t understandable at all. Maybe we were just confused. Mostly, some of us were. And some of us were angry. Some believe it to be a trick. Others thought he was forced into it.

  
  
  


A small part of me always believed, it was simply because we had no understanding of humans, that we were quick to hate them. We were simply watching them, never truly listening. We saw their acts, but never the reasons behind them. Saw them destroy, but never truly see them create. 

  
  
  
  


In a word, humans are unique. Humans are special. Humans are beings we’ll never reach the potential of. Because, we’re not allowed freedom. Or we’re not allowed emotions. We can feel with our hearts, because we don’t have hearts. We try what we can with what we have.

  
  
  
  
  


We’re not emotionless beings. I’ve seen enough to know, even demons face emotions. And demons are known as emotionless beings. So maybe it’s not the race. Not how you were made, or what you were meant to be. Maybe, just maybe, it’s about what you decide to do. And how you decide to achieve it.

  
  
  
  


How hard can it be? If Castiel can do it, so can we. And archangels were made with more freedom and emotions than any seraph were. More potential, and more power. Greater knowledge, and the instruments to use them. 

  
  
  
  


If two humans can stop an apocalypse, can’t my brother fall for a human? Is it not fair? Does he not deserve the opportunity to feel? To love and be loved? And before anyone decides to bring up a point about archangels being different from serahs, or Castiel, there is proof.

  
  
  
  


When have I ever done something without proof? Without knowing and believing in something? I’ve made some mistakes. But Adam tells me it’s part of living. Of being human. And it’s not bad. One can’t have good without bad. Light without darkness. Chuck without Amara. And I find myself happy. Happy for both the good and the bad.

  
  
  


Gabriel is somewhere out there. I can feel his grace. I know he is safe. For now at least. I worry though. About those Pagan gods. Can he truly trust them? Won’t they betray him? I fear the worst could happen to him. But I keep an eye out. And Crowley waits to see if there’s any hint of Gabriel even entering hell.

  
  
  
  


One day, I hope he will forgive me. Forgive us. Until then, all we can do is wait. He knows our location. He gave the information away. So if he wishes to see us, he can come at any time. We wait and hope for the day he does. We are patient. We must be. The Cage makes us.

  
  
  
  


Crowley, at times, speaks of his mother and how she treated him. Going off of what he says, she’s a witch. A rather strong one at that. He does not seem comfortable at the thought of seeing her again. I think about our father. (It’s been a while since i even thought of him as that, even if it’s in my head.) I understand how he feels. I tell him as much.

  
  
  
  
  


I’ve spoken about Adam, my brother, and even Crowley. I’ve said my thoughts on Gabriel, but I can't seem to speak of one. I know him as “Four”, Adam calls him “Brother”, and Lucifer calls him “Samael”. 

  
  
  
  


Samael is Lucifer’s name before he fell. Just as a rebellious human child would change their name after running from home, Lucifer did the same. He desired to throw away the name the one who gave it to him had given him. So he did. Took him a while to decide on one, but decide he did.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, Michael.” Four calls out to me. I blink, looking up from my book. I give him a questioning look. He smiles, the first time he’s directed it at me. (It’s not that we don’t get along, we just don’t ever hang around each other much.) I stare, Four often compared it to Castiel’s own stare.

  
  
  
  


“Yes?” I finally say. Four snaps out of whatever was going on and looked around. Lucifer and Adam are hanging out. They both seem to have similar taste on things, so they’ve bonded. I feel happy for them. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Lucifer’s your brother, right? And you kind of raised him yourself right? So...if i wanted to...deepen. Our relationship. I talk to you, right? I know my brother wouldn’t let anyone get close to me unless they asked him. So...i thought the same could be said about you.” Four looked down at his hands.

  
  
  
  


I look at him, really look at him. He wanted to ask me. If he could further his relationship with my brother. He thought that since his brother was over protective, I could be as well. And he actually cared enough to speak to me about it. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Fou-! You’re asking me for his hand.” I decided to say instead. I’ve been calling him Four in my mind for so long, I was going to call him that to his face. The thing is, nobody but me knew I called him that. And Four and i haven’t spoken much, so nobody really thought it was weird he was the only one i didn’t call by name. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Uh...kind of. Except, I'm just asking if I can... ‘Date’ him.” Four continued to look down at the table they sat at. He couldn’t look me in the eyes. He considered it too revealing. I understood. Eyes are the gateway to the soul. It’s why we stare so much. To look into each other's souls.

  
  
  


“My brother cares for you. I don’t really know you all that well, but I understand enough about you. You’re a good kid. You can get a little fumble footed. You break things at times. You can be awkward. Stutter a lot. Get those ‘chick flick’ moments, but you’re a good kid. 

  
  
  
  


You’re brave. Loyal. Kind. Forgiving. You’re understanding. Patient. You don’t mind if it takes me awhile to catch up on things. You take Adam’s mind out of gloomy stuff. You get Lucifer to laugh. My brother. Laugh. He hasn’t done that in a long time. 

  
  
  
  


You can date my brother. It would make him very happy. But. There’s just one thing. One very important thing to say. You hurt him? You break his heart? You trick him? Get him high and throw him down low? I’ll show you the wrath of an Archangel. I’ll let you understand why I'm known as the archangel that’s a being unlike any other in battle. I’ll show you why I'm so feared, by all who have reason to fear me. You understand?” I watch Four freeze. I hide a wince. I may have set out a bit of grace, but this was important. This was my brother.

  
  
  
  


“I understand.” Four choked out finally. I instantly smiled, showing him I meant no harm. He relaxed instantly. I sat back down. Somewhere in mid speech, I must have stood up. I didn’t know I could still be intimidating. Years as the leader of Heaven it seems, couldn’t be thrown away just by being in the Cage.

  
  
  
  


“Oh! Right. One more thing.” I smiled, resting my arms on the table with a soft smile. Four waited hesitantly. Fearing what i may say. Poor guy. I must have really scared him by what I said. (I had heard shovel talk was required to be given as the one who had raised Lucifer. Maybe i’m too good at it. Take note. I have next time.)

  
  
  
  


“Make sure you guys are safe when you get it up.” I wink. Four spit out his drink. He coughed, having choked on it a bit. He must not have expected that. He tries to get himself to breath again. Once he can breath again he starts laughing.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry. It’s just. You reminded me of my brother just now. The way you sounded, the body language, the wink? My gosh.” Four grinned. He must really miss his brother. I paused. Wait. His brother? But we’re nothing alike. And I never would have said something like that. What’s going on?

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh. It might have to do with...the Apocalypse,” I whispered quietly. Four perked up at that. “You see, I had to use your brother as my vessel, but couldn’t unless we were a perfect combination. Apparently my being stiff could make us incompatible, so...i had to make myself un-stiff.” I shook my head. I may have gotten some of Four’s brother’s personality. No matter, I was still mostly myself. It was simply the small things that were different.

  
  
  
  
  


“This is the first time i’ve seen it come out. Is it because it’s the first time you actually really spoke to me? Usually Adam and Lucifer are here too. And you barely speak to me…” Four started. I stopped him, shaking my head. I frowned, I didn't avoid speaking to him for any real reason. I just really had nothing to speak to him about.

  
  
  
  


“I didn’t know what to say. That’s all. It wasn’t purposeful. I simply assumed we had nothing in common to speak about. I’m sorry you believed i disliked you in any way.” It was my turn to look down at the table now. It was smooth and it was nicely made.

  
  
  
  


“Michael. You won’t know unless you talk to me.” Four told me. I looked up, expressing my confusion. Four smiled at me. I hesitated, he had a point. I wouldn’t know unless i tried. I have already gotten close to Lucifer again, Adam considers me a friend, and Crowley is someone I have put on my ‘don’t kill’ list. There’s only “Samael” now.

  
  
  
  


“Books. I’ve gotten into books lately.” I decided to start with. Four smiled, happy I decided to try. He looked through the books I've read. He nodded, slowly. 

  
  
  
  


“What do you think about Harry Potter?” Four slid the book towards me. I stared at it. The first book of the series The Sorcerer's Stone. I liked the idea of magic. And I knew Gabriel would love the chocolate frog. Dumbledore was how I envisioned a father. It’s no use wishing. I liked how Harry made friends, and how they dragged him out of the pit his aunt and uncle (And the fat kid who was a huge brat. The pig tail seemed like a trick Gabriel would do.) had shoved him into.

  
  
  
  


“I liked it. The author, she was one of the best. I have a confession. I brought her to Heaven, no questions asked. I saw into her mind, and there was wonder. I didn’t want her to be wasted in Hell. It never gave me guilt, to bring her there. I just felt sorry that i couldn’t do it for others as well. One can be forgiven. More than that? Never.” I slid the book over to Four raising an eyebrow.

  
  
  
  


“I like the series as well. You don’t know how much I read it. The live action is great too. We can watch it sometime.” Four suggested. He had a hopeful look on his face. I couldn’t say no. Not to that look. One would think having three brothers who did that all the time would make one strong. No, it just made you weak. No big brother could resist that look. 

  
  
  
  


“I’d like that. Alot.” I gave in. But i didn’t feel bad. Or like my pride was torn. Never did, neer will. Better than the alternative. I shivered at the memories of Gabriel, Raphael, and Lucifer’s sad and disappointed look when i had said “no”.

  
  
  


“Right. You might not notice, but you’ve called me Four at times. What’s that about?” Four asked. I flinched, I had thought maybe I hid it better. I suppose I didn't. I squirmed in the chair. Four was giving me a look.

  
  
  
  


“I call you Four in my mind. Cause you’re the fourth. You know, Lucifer, Adam, me, you. I didn’t want to call you that out loud. It wasn’t purposeful. I just have no idea what to call you.” I confessed. I sat back in my seat. Maybe if i was human i would feel embarrassed but i don’t. Just feel tired.

  
  
  
  


“Lucifer calls me Samael.” Four offered. I thought about it. Really, I did. I sighed, I suppose “Samael” was going to be as close to Four’s name as we can get. I shrugged, trying out the gesture. I might use it more. It seemed nice.

  
  
  
  


“Alright. Samael. About that offer. I’m almost done with the book series. Want to watch it after?” I smiled. Samael smiled back, he nodded. He looked at where I was. I really was almost done. One chapter left. He smiled, he picked up the Harry Potter movie, and put it in. He turned the TV on. I closed the book, the ending was one of the good ones. It's hard to find a good ending.

  
  
  
  


“You watching Harry Potter? Man! Nerd. Wait! You too Michael!!?” Lucifer gasped, truly shocked. I smiled, one that showed no mercy if he spoke any further. He nodded quickly. He sat down, not like he had anything else to do.

  
  
  
  


“You never told me you liked Harry Potter.” Adam chuckled. He gave me a warm look. I huffed, he’d seen me read them. He must have not been paying attention to what I've been reading. 

  
  
  


“Samael likes the series too.” I decide to point out. Adam nodded, smiling. I sat back, Samael having started the movie. Adam turns to me, he looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m glad. I’m glad you’re getting along with my brother. I mean, I care about you Michael. I care about Lucifer, and I care for my brother. I’m just glad we can all get along now. That, and I'm glad you accepted my brother.” Adam whispered. I swallowed, Adam must have really been wanting me to get along with Samael.

  
  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry. We’re all in this together.” I promised. As Michael, the Archangel, once ruler of Heaven, I never break a promise. I look over at Lucifer and Samael. I know this to be true. I smiled, and turned back to the movie. This was more than I had ever hoped. As the saying goes “There’s a silver lining in every gray cloud.”

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“Boooooooo! This is boriiiiiiiing!!!!” Lucifer complained. He sat up, grabbing the remote. He tried finding a more entertaining channel, but with little success. I chuckled, amused by his antics. Lucifer turned his head quickly to look at me. He stared in shock. I turned to Adam in question.

  
  
  
  


“You’ve never laughed before. You barely even smile as it is. He’s just shocked. I’m sure it’s his first time after a while.” Adam explained. I nodded, looking at Lucifer. He had turned back to the television screen. I noticed his shoulders were tense. I looked around, something wasn’t right.

  
  
  
  


“I feel….someone here…” Lucifer hesitated. I sat down beside him. I closed my eyes. I could feel one of our brothers here. This isn’t the presence of a Seraph, or anything of the like. Only Archangels felt that way. Raphael? Or Gabriel? Raphael wouldn’t be so bright. He’s not really a cheerful one. He’s an action person. Someone not knowing him would think he was a bad person.

  
  
  
  


“Gabriel.” Lucifer and I shared a look. Gabriel was here. In hell. That made no sense though. He wouldn’t come to hell. I’m certain of it. Gabriel had no reason to come. After all, we were the worst brothers he could have asked for. Nobody would come down to see us. I understand. It’s just logic and facs.

  
  
  
  


“Crowley.” Lucifer turned to our demon friend. Crowley flinched, he didn’t have a good feeling about this. I got up, tidying the place. Some things were left on the floor. I paused, looking at Samael and Adam, who looked determined.

  
  
  
  


“Gabriel? Is something wrong, Michael?” Samael asked, he wouldn’t let me avoid answering. I know it. Makes me admire him. I sighed, shaking my head. One one hand, this is family business. On the other hand their family too now. I placed the last book on the shelf before turning to them.

  
  
  


“He’s down in Hell. Gabriel would never come to Hell willingly. He has no reason to. It’s fine though. He hasn’t been here for too long. Nothing will happen, not if we hurry.” I sat on a chair beside them. Adam put a hand on my shoulder, to reassure me. I smiled at him, thankful.

  
  
  
  


“What’s your plan? I know you already have one. I’ve been around you guys long enough to know you’d never let hesitation take over when it comes to family. And you obviously care for Gabriel. So, tell me.” Samael wouldn’t be speaking this way if he hadn’t had the time to learn to care for us. He cares.

  
  
  
  


“Lucifer is talking to Crowley right now. So he can see if there’s any rumors of an Angel down here. I’m sending a signal for all kinds of creatures to call the help of a…” I paused. Adam leaned back in his seat. Samael waited for me to continue. “A witch. Maybe she could help us in some way. After all, if he’s in trouble, i’m going to help him. I’m willing to pay anything for it. And witches...they’re smart. I’m sure they’ll take this chance.”

  
  
  
  
  


“A witch? Why the bloody hell would you need one for?” Crowley scowled. He must have bad memories about witches. Or perhaps someone close to him was a witch. Whatever the case he seems to know something. 

  
  
  
  


“You know one? Crowley. I know it may be too much to ask, but please. This is our brother. If it would make you more inclined to help, I'll owe you a favor. No questions asked.” I held his gaze. I was serious about this. Gabriel is in danger. I’m sure of it. I can sense it. And Gabriel’s aura isn’t making things less dire. He’s afraid. 

  
  
  
  


“Alright! Yeesh! Who’d of thought I'd be doing this? I’m taking that favor. I know you won’t take it back. You keep your deals. Something I appreciate. One thing, be cautious around her.” Crowley shook his head. He cursed under his breath. He faded from sight. Lucifer spun a pen, needing something to move around. He was also worried.

  
  
  
  


“Hey. Gabriel’s tough. You don’t have to worry too much. I’m not saying to stop worrying. Just don’t rush it. Gabriel can hold out. I’ve seen him do it. I’ve seen him as the Trickster.” Samael reassured us. Lucifer smiled, he seemed to need to hear that. I agreed with Samael. Gabriel is strong. He wouldn’t want us to come in unprepared.

  
  
  
  


“Hello~!” A voice of a woman. She spoke differently. In an accent. I didn’t recognize it. Must be one none of the Winchester heard before. I looked at her. She had red hair. I like it. It was a nice color. My first time seeing it. She was smiling, which might be good. Means she might be friendly.

  
  
  
  


“I’m Michael. This is Lucifer, he’s safe. I’ve had him checked just in case. That’s Adam, he can attest to it. And that’s Samael. Well, we call him that anyways. Thank you for coming. I appreciate it.” I bowed my head down. I was respectful towards witches. They were something I've always had respect towards. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh! How polite. Hello Michael, I’m Rowena. Fergus told me you needed a witch?” Rowena smiled. I could tell she was powerful and held great knowledge. She didn’t seem afraid. That’s good. Fear is a horrible way to start things off with. 

  
  
  
  


“Who’d Fergus?” Lucifer asked curiously. Rowena grinned, turning to Crowley. Crowley turned red, he covered his face. He mumbled to himself. Lucifer cackled, connecting the dots. He held his stomach as he laughed, ill his lungs hurt.

  
  
  


“I told you to call me Crowley.” He growled, mostly from embarrassment. Rowena chuckled, she maybe was enjoying it, making him uncomfortable and embarrassed. Crowley wasn’t happy about it.

  
  
  
  


“Come now. I like Fergus. It’s the name I gave you after all.” Rowena smiled. Crowley groaned, sneaking a look at Lucifer, who was already cracking a grin. Samael raised an eyebrow at him. Adam frowned at me, something was on his mind.

  
  
  
  


“Wow,  **Fergus** , why didn’t you tell us your mother was close by! We would have loved to meet her long ago! After all, we’re friends.” Samael smirked. Lucifer gave Samael an approving look. Crowley slammed his forehead to the table, slumping forward.

  
  
  
  


“You’re his mother? It must have been tough.” Adam gave her an empathetic look. He looked over at Crowley, made a tired look, and turned away. He shook his head. Samael and Lucifer snickered at Crowley’s pained look. I suppose this was part of friendship. I didn’t try to stop it. No reason to, but i didn’t join in.

  
  
  
  


“You must have really offered something big to Fergus, that or he likes you.” Rowena finally turned to me. I pulled out a seat for her, she sat down. I sat in front of her. I put my hands in my lap. This wouldn’t be too hard. I was used to making business. It was mostly what I did in Heaven.

  
  
  
  


“Yes. I’m going to be honest with you. You don’t have to accept my proposal. You have a choice to decide.” I gave her a long look, seeing she understood, before I continued. “Recently one of my brothers entered Hell. I have reason to believe he was brought here against his will. Meaning, he’s in danger.”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah. About that. I know who has him currently, and who brought him here. Seems he faked his death, letting Luci here think he was dead. He stayed with Loki for a while. Guess Loki held a grudge. He brought him here, sold him to a demon.” Crowley stopped. He looked between me and Lucifer. I know we were letting our rage show through, I didn't care.

  
  
  
  


“The demon who has him, he’s a prince of hell. You might know them, Lucifer. It’s Asmodeus. He’s currently done nothing. He might want him for his grace. You know, for power.” Crowley winced as he watched the table break under Lucifer's fist. I rolled my eyes, fixing it.

  
  
  
  


“We have a guest.” I remind him. Lucifer nodded, looking at the fixed table. I smiled apologetically at Rowena. My smile slipped off as I turned to Crowley. Crowley swallowed, he must not be used to us being like this. 

  
  
  
  


“Rowena. Are you able to open the Cage at all? Let us out? I may have to destroy them myself. I don’t mind if it’s temporary. I’m fine with that. Won’t need too long anyways.” I smiled darkly. Lucifer nodded, he turned to Adam and Samael.

  
  
  
  


“All four of us, if you can Miss,” Lucifer added, politely. He wasn’t below being polite. He may be The Devil, but he had manners. I know. I taught them to him. Samael gave a sharp nod. Adam wanted to help. I could feel that. 

  
  
  
  


“Well, i don’t see why not. And, having the Devil and Michael owing me a favor...that’s hard to resist. I’ll do it. Give me a moment though. I’ll be back, and with the spell to free you. Just need the ingredients. I won’t be gone too long.” Rowena disappeared.

  
  
  
  


“Ugh! This is why I only wanted her here as a last resort.” Crowley complained. Lucifer snickered, a mischievous look on his face. Samael and Adam had a similar look on their faces. They wouldn’t let his name go.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you.” I told him. He smiled, seemingly forgetting for moment the torture he’ll ahve to endure. I smiled, unable to help myself. “Fergus.” Crowley groaned. Lucifer cackled. Adam And Samael shared a high five. I smiled, soon Gabriel. Soon. 


	10. Chapter 10

Cold. That was the first thing I felt. Where am I? I can’t remember how i got here. Well, maybe a bit. I shivered, this wasn’t earth. That much was certain. I shifted, I was shackled. Means I'm here against my will. What makes me so sure? The material is one I'd never appreciate having put on me. 

  
  
  
  


Loki. Right. After the hotel, I went to Loki. I didn’t expect him to hold a grudge. Yeesh. He must have brought me here. Geeze. Must have been the drink. Man, the one time i drink like that, and it ends like this. 

  
  
  
  


The two humans, right. Wonder what happened to them. Last thing I heard, they were trying to stop the apocalypse. They had asked me for help on how to trap Lucifer in the Cage. Lucifer. I looked up at the ceiling. 

  
  
  
  


He tried to kill me. Or that’s how it looked. I didn’t know what to think. This was my brother. I would like to think he wouldn’t ever do that, but….I seem to be getting so much wrong. My brother probably doesn’t really care for me. I mean, I ran away. Maybe he considers me at fault for not being there to help.

  
  
  
  


Maybe I should have spoken to Michael. Instead of just leaving it be, giving up, maybe i should have talked to him. Might have made things a lot easier. Michael might have listened. He never ignored me before. Then again, I had feared the repercussions. 

  
  
  
  


But hey, even Dad has no idea i’m alive. He thinks I'm dead. Tricking my old man is a treat. Not many get to do so. I smirked, it’s not hard. He’s too deep in his own world. He won’t pay attention to anything not in his story, and I'm not in it.

  
  
  
  


Great, I'm gagged. It’s kind of gross. Not really into being gagged, but whatever floats my captor's boat, I guess. I roll my eyes, when will I get to see what has captured me anyways? I’m not really into the suspense thing. That’s more Dad’s thing.

  
  
  
  


“So you’ve woken up.” A demon. Great. I might gag. At least this thing has one use. Can’t gag if my mouth is covered. Means i’ll have to keep my guard up. More likely than not, I'll be tortured. Maye i already was. Might have gotten amnesia from it all. 

  
  
  
  


He continued blabbering on. I rolled my eyes. Does he ever shut up? I mean, even Lucifer isn’t this dramatic. And he's the Drama Queen of all angels or Ex-Angels. If my hands weren’t behind my back, I'd mock him with it. Or flip him off. Sadly I can't. Also, gagged. Can’t tell him to shut it.

  
  
  
  


Oh Michael and Lucifer, if you’re out there. Please take me out of my misery. Have mercy on me. He just won’t shut up! I mean, he’s worse than you Lucifer! Anyways, sorry about the leaving you part. You guys were fighting. What was I supposed to do? Take a side? Nuh-uh. You're my brothers. I’d rather die than do that. Would rather die than kill either of you too. To make this short, I forgive you. Not like it was your fault. Not exactly.

  
  
  
  


“Right. Forgot to introduce myself. I’m Asmodeus.” The demon smiled. I stared blankly at him. What am I supposed to tell this moron? No dice, play a different game? Sorry about that, I blanked out because you're sooooo boring!? Can i borrow your brain, cause you don’t seem to be using it???

  
  
  
  


“Can’t speak, can you?” Asmodeus, just gonna call him ugly, untied the gag. I watched as Ugly stepped back, waiting. I cleared my throat, and haven't spoken in a while. What to say? He wants me to talk, can’t disappoint. Must be something unpredictable. Or even predictable, yet disturbing.

  
  
  
  


Ugly must have thought I didn't know what to say because he was being patient. Actually waiting. Man, I have such a weirdo as my captor. Ugly sat on a chair across from me. I raised an eyebrow, he got tired of standing? He smiled in answer.

  
  
  
  


“You know.” I began. Ugly looked excited. I think i might be sick. Ew. Is he a fan or something? Hope not, he doesn’t look like anything i’d want to have as a fan. “I’m not really into the whole chain thing. I know what the rumors say, but...it’s not really all that fun.” I shrugged. Ugly nodded slowly, registering what I was saying.

  
  
  
  


“I see.” Ugh. Ugly’s voice is worse than his face. And that’s saying something. Ugly is the most Fugly thing i’ve ever seen. Ew. Ew. Ew! Gross. For Dad’s sake, I pity the one who made him. Must have been rough, having something so ugly as something you made.

  
  
  
  


“Listen. Just remove them.” I suggested. Ugly looked up at me. I tried not to look away. It was tough. He is super ugly! So ugly!! I’ve seen a lot of ugly, but he takes the beef (Couldn’t say cake. I love cake. Don’t want him taking it.)

  
  
  
  


“Hmm…” That was all I got in answer. I leaned back in my seat. At least I tried. You know what, I'm kind of hungry. Maybe he could get me something. What to order though. Fries possibly. Or, even better, a burger. Haven’t had one in a while.

  
  
  
  


“You got a burger? I’d like a side order of fries, nuggets, and a soda. No cheese. Not in the mood for it.” I grinned. Ugly frowned, has he no use? Geeze. I feel like I got the most boring of demons as my captor.

  
  
  
  


“Sorry about that. Had to make it takeout.” Another demon. I unshackled myself and made grabby hands. I looked at the demon. They looked familiar. I knew they were a crossroads demon. Huh. I took a bite of the sandwich. It’s so good.

  
  
  
  


“Who’re you!?” Ugly asked the other demon. I was also curious to know. It’s getting hard just calling him “Other demon”. The other demon smirked. I think I like him. I bite into a fry. Nice, salty. Perfect.

  
  
  
  


“Crowley.” Weird name. Guess it’s a demon thing. I chewed on my nuggets thoroughly. They tasted divine. Ugly punched Crowley through a wall. I blinked, confused. Guess demons aren’t one big happy family.

  
  
  
  


As Crowley and Ugly fought, I finished my meal. I could die happy like this. Not that i’d wanna die. I mean, i like life. Why would I let myself die? I leaned down, trying to get my legs unattached to the chair.

  
  
  
  


Kind of a huge fail. I sighed, was I not getting out of this? Was I gonna be attached to this chair forever? I would get up, but the chair is bolted to the floor. Nah, can’t use my power. Kind of low. It’s why I didn't just kill Ugly.

  
  
  
  


“Need help?” Someone I recognized. I frowned, who was it? I tried to think, couldn’t. I just nodded, unable to say something. They got me out of the chair. Someone else was here too. Oh. I was being broken out. Nice.

  
  
  
  


“You’re not gonna tie me up too, are you?” I tried to say it as a joke, but it came out wrong. Too weak. Guess I really was tired. I’m kind of glad I have no memory of what had happened most recently.

  
  
  
  


“We won’t.” Michael promised. I turned to look at Lucifer. Oh, they were teaming up. Nice. Wonder if i’m dreaming. Must be. How else would this be happening? I mean, Lucifer and Michael...I looked down. It would be nice if it was reality.

  
  
  
  


“It’s real alright, Gabe.” Lucifer grinned. I smiled back, weakly. A flash of anger across both their faces. I leaned on Lucifer, too tired to stand on my own. I watched as Ugly overpowered Crowley. I liked him. He seems fun.

  
  
  
  


“We can’t…” Michael whispered. Lucifer scowled, looking unhappy. Maybe they are unable to use their powers? Lucifer seemed to like Crowley too. I raised a hand, determined. Lucifer looked down at me in shock. Hey, I'm not powerless! Just tired! Jeeze!

  
  
  
  


“What are you..?” They both began. I grabbed at Ugly’s essence, crushing it. He choked, falling backwards. Crowley met my eyes. I nodded, Crowley walked over to Ugly. He stabbed at him with the demon blade. I grabbed at the part of him that had a part of my grace. I let my grace explode. He was just ash now.

  
  
  
  


“Thanks.” Crowley smiled at me. I nodded, it wasn’t a problem. I was the Trickster and an Archangel. Lucifer picked me up and started running. I have no idea what’s going on. Michael opened a door. I squinted, I recognized the two on the other side.

  
  
  
  


“Samsquatch and little Adam!” I hugged them both. Don’t ask me why, I'm kind of out of it. Maybe they had a piece of my brothers in them. Guess I just wanted to hug my brothers. Though I didn't really trust them, themselves yet. I smiled brightly, feeling like a child.

  
  
  
  


“Hey Gabriel.” Samsquatch patted my back. Adam blinked slowly before hugging back. I felt my vision blur. Okay! So maybe i missed them! So what!? I moved away from the two. Why are they in hell?

  
  
  
  


“Huh. So it worked. And let me guess, you got yourself trapped there too? Man! You’re so stupid! I love it!” I clapped my hands happily. Michael and Lucifer stayed a few feet away from me as I followed Adam And Samsquatch. 

  
  
  
  


“What I miss? Seems like a lot!” I asked Crowley. Crowley began explaining everything that had happened since I had been presumed dead. Samsquatch added his own point of view. I found myself laughing almost the entire time. Samsquatch and his brother are just too entertaining!

  
  
  
  


“Oh my Dad! I’m almost sad I missed it! Castiel called Michael and Assbutt? For realsies? Hilarious!” I snickered. Castiel was a good kid. I liked him. Made me feel proud that he changed so much. He used to be so stiff.

  
  
  
  


We stopped, I looked to see why. A witch. Behind her, The Cage. I knew instantly what was up. She got them out, not permanently. My guess? They’re losing energy just being out here, my brothers. I didn’t turn to look at them. They’re dying. For me. What idiots.

  
  
  
  


“Hello, Beautiful.” I winked at her. She smiled, clearly flattered. I looked at her hair, it kind of made me think of Auntie Amara’s hair. Though Aunties hair will always be number 1 (What can i say, i promised it would always have that spot. Not gonna break it. Even if Dad got into a fight with her.)

  
  
  
  


“Gabriel.” Samsquatch groaned. I raised an eyebrow at him. What, not allowed to state a fact now? I huffed, this was so not fair. I looked over at Crowley. I signaled how annoying Samsquatch was to him. Crowley snickered.

  
  
  
  


“Hewwo~ I’m a hwanter! Look at my hair~” I played with my hair, fluttering my eyelashes. I giggled, Samsqatch giving me his famous “Bitch face”. Adam laughed. I turned to him, huh. He liked that.

  
  
  
  


“Why’re you waffing, Adwam?” I pouted, fakely. Lucifer coughed from behind me. I could tell he was trying to hide a laugh. Probably don't want Samsquatch to be mad at him or something.

  
  
  
  


“Stop it.” Samsquatch scowled, in displeasure. I played with my hair (I made my hair look a bit more like the kiddo’s). I made my best Lucifer face. Puffed up my chest, and put my arms to my sides in a weird fashion.

  
  
  
  


“I’m not in love with Sarah Diggley! I’m just booooored~” I mocked. (Sarah Diggley’s not anyone you would know about. Anyone by the name Sarah Diggley has nothing to do with this one. Thank you.) Samsquatch snorted in amusement. Lucifer huffed, annoyed.

  
  
  
  


I blinked, suddenly the four were gone. I looked at Crowley curiously. He led me to the Cage, he disappeared inside. I turned to the witch. I looked around, and gave her a book of Spells and stuff.

  
  
  


“Wow! Rowena! Who’d have thought we’d meet like this! Anyways, here’s what you asked for! Right...i know i don’t have to say this but… keep our partnership a secret? And as far as I know, I didn't give you the book.” I winked, walking backwards. I stepped through the same way Crowley did.

  
  
  
  


“Wow. Nice place you’ve got here! You don’t mind if i...um..stay here for a while? I don’t have anywhere to go.” I tried to smile, but even I know it’s too stiff. Michael and Lucifer turned to look at me, but quickly looked away.

  
  
  
  


“Sure. I don’t see why not.” Samsquatch smiled. I sighed in relief. For a moment there I thought I was going to be told to go away. No offense, but i’m not really a welcome presence anywhere.

  
  
  
  


“It’ll be nice, having someone else to talk to for a while. Stay as long as you’d like.” Adam offered. I thanked him. Adam seemed like a sweet kid. I might like the guy. And apparently Crowley comes at times, so that’s three people to talk to. Adam, Samsquatch, and Crowley.

  
  
  


I’m not really ready to have a full out conversation with Lucifer and Michael yet. Doesn’t mean i’ll ignore them or anything, just won’t start a conversation. And when I am talking to them, not alone. It’ll take me a while, but when I’m ready i’ll talk to them.

  
  
  
  


“Hey. I’m not mad at you two. Not really. Could you give me space and time to sort things out before we talk though?” I asked Lucifer and Michael. I had to make it clear I didn't hate them, or they’d overthink things. Both nodded, accepting my terms. 

  
  
  
  


“Did you know Crowley’s name is Fergus?” Adam asked me, smirking. I like how this kid thinks! I turn to Sammy-o. We shared a look. This was going to be fun! We turned to Crowley, AKA Fergus, with impish grins. Crowley swallowed, this was going to be a nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it out. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

“Was that really called for?” Samael frowned at me. I shrugged a shoulder, leaning back on my seat. We already tried everything else. We tried bringing up conversations where both are involved. It failed. Tried making group activities where their partners. Failed as well. Tried talking to Gabriel myself. He was open with me. Told me everything. Then said he never blamed me, and forgave me. But still, It failed.

  
  
  
  


“To be fair, we tried everything. Nothing worked. I’m telling you, Lucifer won’t start the conversation. His avoiding Gabriel has made Gabriel self-conscious and fearful. So Gabriel won’t start the conversation. Michael spoke to Gabriel, hoping to inspire Lucifer as well as let him know there was nothing to fear. It didn’t work. Well, it worked for Michael.” Adam smiled over at me. I smiled back.

  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t be there to hold their hands. The last time i did everything for them...you know what happened. It’s why we’re here now.” I looked down at my hands, folded in my lap. All birds leave their nest. I should have done better. If I hadn't held their hands with everything they went through, my sudden letting go wouldn’t have hurt them so hard.

  
  
  
  
  


“My brothers like that too. He blames himself for everything bad that’s ever happened to me. He thinks he did a bad job of raising me. I know Lucifer. As much as he knows me. This bonding thing goes two ways. Lucifer told me it’s because he was in my...vessel for a long while, so ourselves were able to merge.

  
  
  
  
  


Luce thinks of you the same way I think about De- my brother. The same way my brother raised me when my dad was gone, you raised Luce. Luce considers you more his parent than his Dad. I know. You did a good job. Alright? You’re not to blame.” Samael reassured me. I blinked, surprised at being compared to Samael’s brother. He never speaks about him much. It helps him. He misses his brother. I understand. I missed mine.

  
  
  
  


“He’s right. You did the very best anyone could have done.” Adam always seemed to be able to make me feel better. I noticed Samael and Adam exchange a look. I hid a smile, they’ve gotten pretty close. I remember how awkward around each other they were.

  
  


“Alright. That’s enough of the sappy stuff.” My mouth spoke before asking my mind whether it was actually something I actually found acceptable to say. I shrugged it off. It didn’t really seem that bad. Samael gave me a surprised look. I frowned, was it something I said?

  
  
  
  
  


“Michael. You did it again.” Adam sighed. I smiled sheepishly. I wasn’t used to humans, so while speaking to them I just used what I learned from the three Winchesters I've possessed. I guess I must have used Samael’s big brothers. It’s the only reason Samael would give me that look.

  
  
  
  
  


“That’s not the first time you’ve sounded like him.” Samael realized. He thought back to all the other times I've spoken like his big brother. He swallowed, suddenly having a thoughtful look on his face.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry, I'll make sure I don't do it again.” I promised. I looked at him guiltily. He didn’t need me reminding him of his brother. Reminding him how stuck he is. How he is unable to get out of here. Him stuck with us. I shake my head, reprimanding myself. I really was a fool.

  
  
  
  


“No! No..it’s fine. Really. It’s nice. Speaking to a bit of my brother, even if it’s not really him. I’m not saying you have to act like my brother. Please don’t do that. But every once in a while? Hearing him? That’d be nice. I really don’t mind. I mean, you’re Luce’s brother. I wouldn’t mind you sort of being my brother. Not to mention, you’re not a jerk.” Samael finished with a grin. Adam snickered, he knew Samael’s brother, and he agreed with him. His brother could be a jerk.

  
  
  
  
  


“Thank you Samael.” I bowed my head in gratitude. Samael blinked, not used to me calling him by name. I usually avoided it. I agreed a bit with Lucifer on one thing, the name fit him rather well. I used to consider him as a human in my mind before. Now? I consider him a friend. And he is. One of few.

  
  
  
  
  


“I-it’s fine, Michael. Really.” Samael smiled. I sat up. Maybe if i had known the kind of person he was, i could have just stopped all of this. I could have spoken to Lucifer, we could have resolved things. Adam and Samael wouldn’t be here. They would be where they belong. And happy. Very happy. No matter, what’s done is done. I just have to do what i can to make things better.

  
  
  
  
  


“Want to check on the two? See if they’ve spoken to each other yet.” Adam stood up. Samael didn’t take long before he too stood up. I suppose it has been a while since we locked them up together. Usually locking people in a place gets them to talk. It’s what happened when we got in the Cage.

  
  
  
  


“Lucifer? Gabriel?” Adam called out to them. No answer. I removed the contraption and trapped them inside, getting them out. Lucifer and Gabriel are playing cards. I let out a sigh in relief. They seem to be getting along.

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh! Hey Micky! Lulu and I are playing poker. Wanna join?” Gabriel grinned, patting the seat beside him. I sat down silently. Lucifer stared at me in shock. Was there something wrong with my face? I pulled up a mirror. I had the widest grin on my face I've ever seen. I looked goofy. I put the mirror away.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m happy.” Was all I said. But Lucifer and Gabriel understood what I meant as well as what I was talking about. They were also happy. After all the three of us here, together? All we needed was Rapahel and we’d all be together.

  
  
  
  


When Gabriel saw Samael and Adam sitting down, he pulled out a Monopoly board. Lucifer and I looked at each other. We’ve only ever heard about that game. We’ve never really played it. Samael and Adam groaned when they saw the game. I gave them a confused look. The game couldn’t be that bad.

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s not that it’s bad...it just takes forever.” Samael explained. Adam thought back to games that took hours to complete. Adam sighed, shaking his head. Lucifer chuckled, amused by the two.

  
  
  
  


“Gabriel’s going to try to cheat, so keep your eyes out.” Lucifer warned them. Samael smiled, what was he expecting? This was Gabriel. Of course he would cheat. Adam turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

  
  
  
  
  


“If Raphael would play, he’d force us to allow him to be the banker. He’d read the rule book, and wouldn’t let anyone do anything the book didn’t say. He’d lecture Gabriel if he even caught him cheating.” I laughed, thinking about Raphael. It would be nice for him to come. I just needed to find a way to send him a message.

  
  
  
  


“Raphael?” Gabriel and Lucifer looked over at me. Oh. That’s right. They haven’t seen them in a long time. I nodded, Gabriel and Lucifer looked at the ceiling. Then the wall, then back at me, and at their laps.

  
  
  


“You want to know how they are.” I stated. They nodded in sync. Samael and Adam also turned to look at me. I suppose Raphael is the only one they have yet to meet. I could tell they were curious.

  
  
  
  


I sat back in my seat, got comfortable, and thought about what I should tell them about. Raphael can be a stick to the rules kind of angel. They didn’t enjoy Lucifer and Gabriel’s pranks, ever. On the outside they seemed cold, uncaring. But inside? They truly did love and care for the people close to them.

  
  
  
  


“You could just ask me.” An irritated huff. Lucifer and Gabriel’s eyes widened. I had my back to our newcomer. I didn’t need to see them to know who it was. I’d recognize their voice anytime. I stood, and walked over to them.

  
  
  
  


“Raphael.” I whispered. Gabriel slowly walked over to them. He opened his arms out, hoping for a hug but not wanting to make Raphael uncomfortable. Raphael rolled his eyes and hugged him. 

  
  
  
  


Lucifer stood in front of him, nervous. He didn’t know what Raphael may think of him. Raphael rolled his eyes, and pulled him in for a hug. Lucifer relaxed, hugging back. I watched them for a while, before joining in. All four of us were together. Finally.

  
  
  
  


I turned, noticing Samael and Adam were looking at us. Oh. There’s going to be a lot to explain. To Rapahel, as well as those two. No matter. One thing at a time. For now, we were all together. And...wasn’t that all that mattered?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a Christmas Special. Might put Destiel in it.


End file.
